A to Z of Lily and James
by heather2408
Summary: A series of 100 word one shots, one for each letter of the alphabet throughout James and Lily's relationship.
1. Admitting

This is going to be a series of 100 word drabbles, one for each letter of the alphabet. Written for A Bittersweet Smile's Alphabet Challenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

James knew he had to tell her at some point after all it was long overdue. He trusted Lily but he just wasn't quite sure how she would react to the fact that James could turn into a large stag to look after his werewolf friend.

Taking a deep breath he began admitting everything out. She stared at him mouth gaping and when she finally took it all in she said it was the most amazing thing someone could do for a friend. And she wished she could be as good a friend to someone as he was to Remus.

* * *

Please review!


	2. Bliss

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

James and Lily were spinning on the dance floor at the reception of their wedding. Friends and family were looking on with smiles plastered across their faces. No one had seen a couple so in love. It had taken James 7 years to prove it and now that he had her, he wasn't letting go.

When Lily walked down the aisle James' breath was knocked out of him. He had never seen anyone so beautiful. Her green eyes were shining and her red hair glowing. He couldn't believe he had her forever. And as he held her, it was bliss.

* * *

Please Review! :)


	3. Careful

Thanks to JessandDarcy for reviewing :)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me.

* * *

When Lily told James she was pregnant, he was ecstatic. Though he knew bringing a child into such dark times was going to be dangerous and difficult he couldn't wait to hold his child in his arms.

James was on a mission to keep this baby safe from everything. He was going to make sure that over the rest of the nine month period both the baby and Lily were safe. He tended to her every need not letting her lift a finger. He wanted to be careful now for he knew the dangers his child would face later on.

* * *

Please Review!


	4. Danger

Thanks to TheTwoDL and JessandDarcy for reviewing :)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.

* * *

When Dumbledore told James and Lily their child was in danger he knew it would remain with him forever. He could still see Lily folding in half sobbing hysterically. He could still feel the numbness that spread through his body. Harry was being hunted by the most dangerous wizard known to man and no one could stop him.

As they left the office James vowed he was going to do everything in his power to keep his son safe, for two reasons only; he loved him greatly and as Dumbledore said, he has the power to vanquish the Dark Lord.

* * *

Please review!


	5. Enchanting

Thanks to eDiNbUrgh and JessandDarcy for reviewing :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

She was enchanting. Her voice was enchanting, her hair was enchanting, her eyes were enchanting. It was like she had put a spell on him. There was no other way to describe it. He was a 4th year, head over heels in love with a girl that wouldn't acknowledge him.

His friends constantly told him to give up, that she wasn't worth it. But to James she was worth everything. She was worth sacrificing a Quidditch match just to ask her out. She was worth the hundreds of detentions he gained trying to get her attention. Because she was enchanting.

* * *

Please review!


	6. Fights

Thanks to JessandDarcy and eDiNbUrgh for reviewing!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me

* * *

James and Lily had their fair share of fights throughout their school years. When students heard a blazing row their minds always jumped to James and Lily. At first they were interesting, but now they were just plain boring and repetitive. If you had witnessed one of their fights, you had witnessed them all.

Their fights always ended in tears, a trip to Professor McGonagall or a trip to the hospital wing. Nobody, especially Lily thought that their fight would end in a kiss. James always said he had seen it coming, that one day it was bound to happen.

* * *

Please Review! :)


	7. Guidance

Thanks to JessandDarcy and eDiNbUrgh for reviewing :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

When James got his 7th year Hogwarts letter a badge fell with the letters HB engraved on it much to his astonishment. When he finally got over the shock he felt nothing but confusion. Why would Dumbledore pick him as Head Boy? Why not Remus or someone else responsible? What did he need to do? He was positive he would do nothing right.

When he turned up to the prefect's carriage as Head Boy Lily was shocked, then angry but as the days turned to weeks she began to help him, because even a great leader needs a little guidance.

* * *

Reviews are lovely!


	8. Hurt

Thanks to my reviewers JessandDarcy and eDiNbUrgh who have been reviewing thorughout :) it would however be lovely for some other reviewers, especially if you have favourited my story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

3rd year James was humiliated. He had just been rejected, and James Potter was never rejected. He didn't even want to go out with her, Padfoot had dared him and James never said no to a dare.

As he watched her retreating figure he promised himself that he would get her to say yes, and then humiliate her just like she humiliated him.

Over the years James forgot that it was meant to be a game. He knew he had stopped playing when each 'no' began to hurt him more than before for he had fallen in love with Evans.

* * *

More reviews? Yes please!


	9. Incoherent

Thank you to JessandDarcy and siclair12 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

For the first time in his life James Potter was rendered incoherent. The cool, calm and collected Head Boy was a mess. All because of Lily Evans.

They just had another blazing row during which Lily screamed that she was considering taking him up on his offer of a date in Hogsmeade. Unfortunately he hasn't matured from an arrogant 6th year apparently. Her words continued to echo in his head. After 7 years he had finally gotten through to her. It's a shame she still thinks of him as an arrogant toe rag. Now it's time to prove he's not.

* * *

Please Review!


	10. Jealousy

Thanks to JessandDarcy for reviewing throughout! Although it would eb lovely if some others could review, especially if you have taken the time to favourite my story.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling

* * *

Jealousy was an awful feeling. And no one had experienced it quite like James Potter. When James first heard that other boys were after Lily he was fuming. When Benjie Fenwick asked her to Hogsmeade, he took him aside and quietly told him that he'd take back his offer if he knew what was good for him. And Fenwick did.

This tactic worked with many boys, but there was one who was not afraid, one who became Lily's first boyfriend. James was incredibly jealous to see someone hold her hand and kiss her lips. Yes, jealousy was an awful feeling.

* * *

Reviews would be wonderful! Please!


	11. Knight

Thanks to eDiNbUrgh and JessandDarcy for reviewing.

Disclaimer: J K Rowling owns Harry Potter

* * *

As James rounded the corner, what he saw knocked the breath out of him. Lily was backed into the corner with 2 Slytherins closing in on her, wands raised. Acting almost instinctively he withdrew his wand and disarmed the two 6th years. As they turned around in shock he muttered another incantation and the burly boys were thrown across the corridor out cold.

As he ran up to Lily she began yelling at him, she said she had it under control, she wasn't a damsel in distress and she certainly didn't want him to be her knight in shining armour.

* * *

I'm kind of getting bored of asking for more reviews. I get pleanty of readers so could some of you please review? Thanks :)


	12. Love

Thank you to my wonderful reviewers sinclair12 and JessandDarcy

Disclaimer: J K Rowling owns Harry Potter

* * *

James knew he loved Lily. He loved her even before they started going out. He loved her smile, her eyes, her hair, her smarts, her laugh, her quick wit and so much more. And he would quite happily tell her all of this but it was too early. He didn't want to scare her off.

But one day it just slipped out. It was over lunch in the Great Hall and he professed his love for her. Instead of turning and running as expected, she looked at him with a brilliant smile and told him that she loved him too.

* * *

More reviews? Yes please!


	13. Moments

Wow, halfway through already! I'm not a big fan of this one, it took me a while to wrap my head around. Angrybirdy, thanks for the promts, but I have already written the majority of chapters!

Anyway, thankyou to my reviewers, Angrybirdy, JessandDarcy and The Prettiest Banana.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

It was happening more and more. He'd be walking down the corridor and catch her staring. His eyes would meet hers before she dropped her head in embarrassment, cheeks blazing. He'd be concentrating in class and he'd turn to see Lily gazing intently at him; it was the same when working in the common room, on patrols and during meals.

James couldn't wrap his head around this. Something had changed between them as soon as seventh year began. But he was having a hard time figuring out what exactly. And it was moments like these that puzzled James even more.

* * *

Please can more people review?


	14. Nightmares

Thanks to my reviewers The Prettiest Banana, JessandDarcy, Angrybirdy and eDiNbUrgh.

Angrybirdy - I have been updating every day, but am in the middle of A Levels so apologies if I miss a day, life is hectic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

James Potter cradled his sleeping wife against his chest. It was a rather uncomfortable position, but as Lily was 7 months pregnant, he didn't mind.

Suddenly Lily began thrashing around and yelling. When James managed to wake her, he held her tightly whilst she sobbed. Eventually Lily calmed down and was able to tell James about her nightmare, how scared she was for her son, he was safe inside her now but as soon as he was born, life was always going to be dangerous. James tried to console her, but deep down he had been having the same nightmares.

* * *

Please review!


	15. Obvious

Thanks to my reviewers The Prettiest Banana and JessandDarcy

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter

* * *

She said she had been making it obvious, that he should have been able to tell what she was thinking. She said that she had been waiting for months, for him to make the first move, hoping that he hadn't given up.

Months! She had liked him for months, so much time wasted! And there was no way she was making it obvious. And in regards to the first move? After years of hexes under no circumstances was he going to make a move unless he was 100% certain. And as for giving up, that was never going to happen.

* * *

More reviews would be wonderful!


	16. Parchment

Thanks to my reviewers JessandDarcy, AnnabethWeasley22, AngryBirdy and The Prettiest Banana. You guys are great!

AngryBirdy - Yes, they haven't been written yet, but I have a list of possible words )

Disclaimer: J K Rowling owns Harry Potter

* * *

James sat at his desk with crumpled balls of parchment surrounding him. Sighing he reached for a new sheet and began again. _Dear Lily… _He tried to work out what to put next. Groaning in frustration he walked away from his desk.

How was he meant to write this letter? How was he meant to tell Lily that he was Head Boy? How was he meant to inform her she was going to be working with the boy she despised all year? The draft remained on his desk and Lily got quite the shock when she boarded the Hogwarts Express.

* * *

Reviews are wonderful!


	17. Question

Thanks to JessandDarcy and The Prettiest Banana for reviewing :)

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter

* * *

James Potter always fell silent when he was thinking hard. And today he had been silent for hours. When Sirius came to visit, he barely managed to get a sentence out of him. And that was when Lily knew that whatever he was thinking about was going to be serious.

James had a million thoughts running through his head; he couldn't seem to stop thinking for 2 seconds. It was safe to say he was nervous. He had been rehearsing his speech over and over in his head, but it always ended with the same question. _Will you marry me?_

* * *

Oh hey, click the blue button :)


	18. Revelation

Thanks to JessandDarcy and the Prettiest Banana for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

Lily Evans swore. She fell off her seat. She got kicked out of the library and embarrassed herself. Why? Because she realised she fancied James Potter.

How did she come to this revelation? Her friends had been telling her for weeks but she didn't believe them until now. She saw a pretty sixth year flirting with him and when she went in for a kiss Lily felt horrible. Her chest ached and her eyes stung with tears. Then came relief as James pushed the girl off. That's when Lily clicked that what her friends said had been right all along.

* * *

More reviews would be lovely :)


	19. Serious

Firstly let me just say how sorry I am for not updating sooner! I have had a crazy few days with my last ever day at school, my best friends 18th birthday and A Level exams looming ever closer so I am very sorry for not updating as regularily as I used to! I can't promise I will be updating every day like before because of the pressure of exams, but I promise I will try my hardest!

But thank you to my wonderful reviewers JessandDarcy, The Prettiest Banana and AngryBirdy

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Everyone saw the gradual change in James' behaviour, teachers, younger students, older students. He had stopped hexing people in the corridors, he began paying more attention in class and stopped acting out. No one knew why though.

During another argument he asked her why she hated him. She sighed and said she didn't hate him, she just wished he would become more serious for he wasn't going to be able to survive like this out of Hogwarts. She said she didn't want to see him killed off for being so reckless. James had never seen Lily say something more sincere.

* * *

Please review :)


	20. Tears

Thank you to JessandDarcy for reviewing :)

Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter

* * *

James had seen Lily cry many tears. He saw her cry tears of joy when he proposed. He saw tears of happiness roll down her face when they found out they were expecting a little boy. Tears of pain after she fell from a broom. Tears of anger after a very public argument. Tears of upset when she was subject of another cruel prank.

The tears he hated seeing her cry were tears over problems he knew he could not fix. He hated the tears she cried when they found out their son was in danger, those tears killed him.

* * *

More reviews would be lovely!


	21. Understanding

Thanks to The Prettiest Banana and JessandDarcy for reviewing :)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling

* * *

The two heads of school were sitting in Professor McGonagall's scowling at each other from either side of the room. They had been brought here after a disastrous prefect meeting during which a prefect was sent to get Professor McGonagall.

After several long silent minutes Lily sighed. She told James that they couldn't continue like this. One, if not both of them was going to get their badge taken away. She stuck out a hand as a sign of a peace offering. James stood up and shook her hand, and within that moment they had both come to an understanding.

* * *

Please review!


	22. Victory

Thank you to The Prettiest Banana, JessandDarcy and AngryBirdy for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter

* * *

James Potter was a winner. He won Quidditch matches. He won bets with his friends. He won duels with his enemies. Yes James Potter won a lot of things, and that was a well known fact.

But it has to be said that James' favourite victory was Lily Evans. Not that he'd call her a victory. But it certainly felt that way when he kissed her, held her hand and had a conversation with her without having his eyebrows hexed off, or his glasses broken. Yes, she was his favourite victory and the one he worked so hard to win.

* * *

Please review!


	23. Willing

Thank you to my wonderful reviewers AddeGranger and JessandDarcy!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine

* * *

The two heads found themselves sharing a table in The Three Broomsticks, they had ventured down to Hogsmeade to finish off the prefect reports. Not much had been done for they found they enjoyed chatting and laughing with each other much more.

As Lily dropped her quill, they both bent down to get it, smacking foreheads. As they sat up they realised how close they were. As James looked into Lily's eyes he lent in to kiss her, saying he didn't care about the repercussions. Lily told him there would be no repercussions because this time, she was completely willing.

* * *

Review please :)


	24. X Ray

Wow over 50 reviews! Thank you so much to all my reviewers! And thank you to AngryBirdy, The Prettiest Banana and JessandDarcy for reviewing :)

Only two more chapters to go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

James Potter strolled up to Lily Evans' desk, confident as ever. He was going to do this dare and Sirius would owe him a month's supply of Honeyduke's chocolate, if Evans said yes, and James knew she would.

As he stood at the desk he asked about her day and what she was doing. He then asked the question that would haunt Lily for years. As she processed what he said, James felt her eyes x-raying him, as if to search for the slightest hint of a lie. She then muttered a quick no, apologised and returned to her work.

* * *

I love reviews :)


	25. Yesterday

Thank you to JessandDarcy and AngryBirdy for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

As James saw Voldemort head towards him, he thought of Lily and Harry. He didn't think of all the wonderful times together, he only thought of yesterday.

He and Lily argued yesterday. It was a recurring situation, things were tense and anything would result in an argument. And Harry, he was in bed for the majority of yesterday. James wished more than anything that he and Lily didn't argue yesterday, and he told her how much he loved her one more time. He wished Harry's last day had been more exciting, for he had not experienced enough of the world.

* * *

Reviews make my day :)


	26. Zealous

Wow, another story finished! It has gone so quickly and I have loved writing it!

Thank you to every single one of reviewers, whether you reviewed once, or every chapter. So a huge thanks is in order to JessandDarcy, TheTwoDL, eDiNbUrgh, sinclair12, AngryBirdy, The Pettiest Banana, AnnabethWeasley22 and AddeGanger!

Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter

* * *

James loved watching Lily in class. It was the one time where he could see her completely stripped back, no illusions, just Lily. She would become so devoted to her work; she would be completely immersed in it, paying no attention to her surroundings.

She was so diligent as well, always completing class work and handing homework in early. No student could deny that she wasn't enthusiastic, hand shooting up in the air whenever she could prove her knowledge, practising spells before they were covered. James found the only word he could use to describe a working Lily was zealous.

* * *

And so for the last time, it would be lovely if you would review! :)


End file.
